Complicated
by Anwoodie
Summary: Butters doesn't know how much longer he can handle this painful love...
1. Chapter 1

Hey! i'm back with another story and it's good in my opinion I already wrote it loved it and decided to share it with you so please enjoy!

Butters looked down at his desk as he took down notes mindlessly. He was knocked out of his scribbling when he was hit in the face with a ball or paper that fell on the desk fall owed by laughter.

The gang had now grown into high schoolers, everyone went there separate ways well Kayla and Stan were still as tight as ever, but Kenny left the group and became a pot head. And believe it or not cartman hit his growth spurt and loss a bunch of weight becoming one of the sexiest men in the school, though he still had a butt of a personality he became a football playing jock and picked on others to gain his popularity. Butters sadly only grew a little a most of it was in his curve line, and his face became a little more girlish than he wished.  
Butters looked up at the attackers throwing the paper balls and sighed seeing it was cartman and his gang waiting for him to open the most likely hurtful letter.

He looked down at the letter carefully unfolding the crinkles smoothing it out on his desk. It was a picture of stick figure butters on his hands and knees being gang banged. Butters chocked back a sob and placed his head on his desk not looking back up for the rest of the class.  
When the class had ended he lifted his head back up packing his belongings safely in his arms and crumbled the letter back up standing and walking to the head of the classroom.

As he walked he placed his head down to look at w ground so e wouldn't meet the eyes of his tormentor. Though it wasn't the best of plans for he was tripped just as he was about to get to the door his books went flying and he fell face first with his butt sticking up. "H...hamburgers..." He chocked out in pain as his knees hook under him. "That gay little pose really fits him well don't you guys think" cartman chuckled kicking butters in the butt making him squeak trying to pick himself up. "Come on butters you know you like ring on your knees like that!" He said with a evil grin.

Butters rise to his knees gathering his stuff along with the crumpled paper shakily standing and running out the door and to his locker. Butters through all his stuff in the except the drawling and sniffles not caring about bringing home his homework he shoved the paper in his pocket and ran out side down the sidewalk, pass the buses. And down the road not caring her was about going to miss his bus. Butters sniffled, coming out as gay in sophomore year was the worst thing that he ever did! Not that cartman would find another thing to tease him about.  
Butters had walked down the road sobbing until he calmed himself down for about a half an hour before he could think again. "Dads going to be so mad that I'm late again..." He sighed nervous about what his father was going to do to him. Butters walked for another thirty minutes before he reached his house walking up to the door and walking through it to he met with a hand smacking him harshly in the face, butters shuddered in pain looking up at the man "hamburgers...dad I missed the bus and I had to walk..." Butters said holding his face were he had been smacked. His father didn't look any less angry by what the boy said and smacked him again, beating the boy until he was satisfied and shaking in the ground in pain.

"Now go do you chores butters!" He screamed. Butters stood up shakily and ran to do his normally daily chores = cleaning the entire house. Life hasn't been to good to butters. Butters father had no longer grounded him but beat him, ever since his mom left after she found out butters was gay like his father. He blamed butters completely for this and took his anger out on him every day. It was around ten at night when butters had completed his cleaning for the day and made his father dinner.

He was so tired he didn't even bathe, instead he just went to his room and closed the door lightly. Butters looked over to his desk and smiling lightly he walked over and pulled out a small box and opened it. He reached into his pocket unfolding the hurtful letter and refolding it neatly. Butters had Been in love with cartman for a long as he can remember, he didn't know why but he made him feel fuzzy even though all he ever did was torment him, his relationship with him had been complicated from the beginning but he just cannot feelings. Butters brought the note up to his lips and kisses it softly ethen placing it in the small box along with other things of his love for cartman closing the box gently and place it back into his drawer. Laying down on his bed he looked up at his roof and wondered to himself the horrible things that cartman had in store for him tomorrow.

Hey guys this is a story that I've already written and I'm just placing it out because personally I love it and I wanna share it with you! Please enjoy!

AW


	2. Chapter 2

And I return with another chapter! No talk read read read! x3

Butters woke the next morning and looked around at his room in the morning dusk, light shinning through his window. He yawned quietly an rose into a sitting position wining at the slight soreness from yesterday's punishment.

Butters stood walking over to his dresser taking his clothes from yesterday off and tossing them into the clothes basket placing on some hello kitty briefs and some dark blue skinny jeans, and a sight fitting neon green sweater, adding on a black hoody and some checkered sneakers.

He grabbed his shoulder bag and walked downstairs to see his father passed out on the kitchen floor with a vodka bottle in his hands. He sighed grabbing a poptart from his stash and leaving the house to catch the bus. Once he was on the bus he sat quietly waiting to be let off at school once he was he walked into the cafeteria were the all sat in the morning mindlessly walking in only to be tripped, hitting the floor hard. Butters shook in pain tears brimming in his eyes.

He stood weakly, turning to the laughing teens to see cartman... He leaned up tall to tell him off but lost all confidence when his evil, yet charming honey eyes staring into him. He turned back walking away rubbing his eyes and sitting at a table crossing his arms on the table Laying his head down shivering. Thirty minutes later he heard everyone leaving the cafeteria, not caring he just kept his head down. Not soon after he felt someone grab his shoulder making him jump slightly. He rose his head looking over his shoulder to see cartman. "W...what?" He spoke his voice cracking slightly.

"Come with me" he spoke quietly but somehow kindly, pulling him over by the arm not giving him any room to object. Butters was just pulled along whimpering softly in objection. Once the arrived at their destination being the janitors closet butters was pushed inside cartman fallowing him inside shutting the door behind him. Butters walked back towards the door "cartman please let me out" he said quietly only to be thrown back against the wall cartman back on him flushed against each other cartman a leaning on one arm smirking at the other. "C...cartman" he breathed quietly.

"It's Eric now" he said smoothly in the others ear. "I...I've always called you cartman" he gasped slightly when he felt the others hand running down his arm. "Whatever you want to call me fag" he chuckled lowly leaning in closer making butters go crazy in nervousness his face turning a bright shade of red. "Cartman..." Butters shivered as he others face was horrible close to his. His eyes widened in shock when his lips was met with the others. Butters grabbed cartmans shirt holding onto him to make sure it wasn't a dream, cartman his life Long bully as first love was kissing him!

When cartman pulled away butters looked up at him with a heavy blush. They heard the fist class bell calling all the students to get to class. Cartman smirked "make sure your boy late gay boy" and with that he left behind a confused butters sinking o his knees placing his fingers over his lips with wide eyes. "Cartman kissed me..."

Hey guys did you enjoy this? Hope you did please enjoy this story and I hope to continue it soon!

AW


End file.
